Operation Swan
by soggyhook
Summary: Killian reacts to Emma's sacrifice. The next morning, Killian and Henry bond at the docks before Operation Swan officially starts. Charming talks with Killian.
1. Operation Swan

**Operation Swan**

The dagger dropped, sliced through the air with the terror of The Dark One. Had it really happened? What was that there? Was that the wind or the chill in the air from the undeniable truth? The thunk of the dagger hitting asphalt did nothing to Regina and Robin, nothing to Snow and Charming. The couples remained in their protective embraces. But Killian? Killian fell to his knees, almost in time with it: a musical number ending in tragedy.

"Swan." His voice cracked with disbelief and regret. He didn't move, couldn't move. It wasn't until the small force of a fourteen year old boy came tumbling down the street.

"Mom! Mom! What was that?" Henry came rushing to the scene ahead of him. Regina turned to him, as she acted as the only mom that could do so. Her eyes were wide. Everyone's were. What could be said to this boy?

Killian stood up. Emma's "I love you" was a fuel, a fire in his heart—the only thing willing his feet to move, the only thing allowing his hand to follow the will of his brain. He picked up the dagger that now bore his True Love's name.

He began shaking his head uncontrollably. "The crocodile." Anger picked up in his voice. How long had it been since he'd given up the search of this bloody object? When was the time he would have actually willed this corrupted knife into his hand? What did this time mean to him now? _Now_. Well, now was a different story—the completion of his love story. The one currently devoid of what he would call a "quiet moment." But if he knew one thing: he and Emma Swan were timeless. This step in the journey couldn't be more severe than the others.

And he couldn't be more prepared for this journey. He would not let the darkness consume him again. His thoughts were brought back to Emma: the reason he had become a changed man—and the reason he wanted to stay one. What had she said to him, after all?

He had—no, _has_ —a mark in the hero column. He is no longer a villain. She said that she would choose to see the best in him. And he wasn't going to let his Swan down, not now. His heart ached, and he wondered if it was because the emotions were literally being wrung out of him.

He looked over to Henry. Henry, who seemed to be all he had left of Emma. He made his way to him, literally bearing the bad news. Emma's voice rung in his ears like a song. He would find her. He always did. Even if he had a little help along the way.

What had she said to him? _Killian, I…wanted to thank you for sacrificing yourself…_ No, that wasn't it. _I love you_. She had finally said it. And when he found her again, it would be his turn. It took a moment for Killian to find his voice, but when he did he said: "Henry. We've got to find your mother." He put the dagger in the boy's hands. "I've got something to tell her. And I need you for Operation Swan if I'm going to say it."


	2. Operation Star Wars?

**A/N:** I originally was not going to continue this. However, I sat on it for a few days and could not get this vision of Killian and Henry talking at the docks out of my head. This is not perfect, and I feel like I don't know a lot about this relationship in general so I just went with my gut and initial vision for the setting of this scene. I was feeling very inspired and have to give props to qqueenofhades on Tumblr, because after reading her fic, I was just so excited about writing and stories, and that is something I have not felt in a long time (she also encouraged me to keep creating which made me super happy so 3). Let me know what you think. (I feel like I may have written Henry too young?) I would describe this as "experimental writing," as the author would say. Also, I have never seen Star Wars so uh…I am basically Killian. Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Operation..Star Wars?**

Emma's boys sat at the edge of the docks, their feet almost touching the water. Henry and Killian stared out at the horizon, hoping for the calming effect that once worked on Emma.

"It's going to be alright, lad," Killian said. He patted the boy's back, and continued watching the rise of the sun. Somehow its glimmering reflection on the water wasn't the same. Though the boys were embracing the light and love of the morning, darkness escaped through the cracks in their minds.

For the time being, the dagger was being stored at the Charming's apartment, an apartment which was now also being housed by Killian. It was only natural to Snow, and Charming couldn't allow his mate to stay at Granny's after what he witnessed. It was apparent to everyone that Killian was a part of this family. Even if the father of his True Love had killed him in an alternate life. True Love; though it was unspoken, the truth of it remained.

After a restless night, one felt by all in the Charming's apartment, Killian decided to take dear Henry out to the water. Though they had remained silent for some part of the early morning, they took great comfort in each other's company.

The water eventually ceased to amuse the young boy. He opened the storybook which had been clutched to his chest. It still remained a symbol of hope to him. He opened it up and brushed through the pages. He stopped when he came to the portrait of Prince Charles and Princess Leia at the ball. "Prince Charles, huh?" Henry asked.

"Aye, lad. It wasn't my idea. I was quite choked up in the moment." He smiled slightly, though he was not quite sure why Henry was questioning his name, of all things.

"Yeah, we may need to work on that. Before Emma gets back." There was laughter in his voice.

Killian hadn't questioned Henry's approval of him as of late. But now he wasn't quite sure what the boy was getting at. "Work on what, Henry?"

"You and the modern world." He paused. "At least you finally upgraded your clothes."

Relief flooded his heart, as a smirk worked its way onto Killian's expression. "So you no longer consider me a dirty pirate?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"A pirate? Yes. But I know you're a hero now." He looked down. "And I know you always were."

"I may have had a little encouragement from your mother." _I like when people find their good hearts along the way_. Swan, always singing in his ears. "And that's exactly how we are going to get her back. We may not know how the curse of the Dark One is affecting her, but we _will_ lead her home again." _Home is the place that, when you're gone, you just miss it_. His heart hurt. She was always putting others before herself.

Henry looked up at him and smiled. "I know. True Love is more powerful than any curse."

"Did you really use those words? ' _True Love_?'" It was important to Killian in more ways than one. It could mean Henry was ready for him to be a part of the family. Which was all Killian really wanted. _Hell_. All he really needed. Henry. Emma. Rum. The Jolly Roger. Quiet _moments_. He was sick of the singular.

Henry nodded. "I miss my dad, a lot. And when he came back, I thought that I'd finally found my family. Then when I lost him again, I realized I may not have even gotten what I wanted. Because you and my mom have that."

Killian's eyes softened in sorrow. "It's okay to miss your father. He was a great man, Henry. You may never want the power given to you as the author, but you may always write about Baelfire for yourself. _For him_. He can continue to live through your stories." He didn't quite know what to say. "What I have with your mother is up to her as much as me. But we want to be a family with you, too."

"I appreciate that, Killian." Henry smiled but mischief twinkled in his eyes. "I mean, it would be okay…if you could at least get your Star Wars down."

"Star Wars? What's _that_?" Killian's brows wrinkled in confusion. A shock to no one, had anybody been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"That," Henry said, "is the problem."

"Alright, lad. It's still early. I'm sure your grandparents haven't even had their morning drinks yet."

Henry laughed. "Their coffee? You're right." A beat. " _Star Wars_ is a movie—we probably have time to watch part of one before we brainstorm for Operation Swan."

"Whatever you wish, my boy."

"We may not find my mom right away…"

"But the important thing is that we will, Henry. And I'll be needing you to help steer the ship." He winked at him, and Henry smiled. They stood up together and made their way back to the apartment. It would be nice for them to try to relax with a movie, before Operation Swan officially started. After all, it would take a lot of work and energy in reaching Emma, especially if she was where everyone had silently started to assume: Camelot.


	3. Operation I-Already-Charmed-Charming

**A/N:** This has been in my drafts forever and I wanted to post it because the premiere is tomorrow, yay! Or I guess technically today because it's 1 am ; ) I'm so excited and just wanted to finally complete this little series! (I'd been wanting to add a little Captain Charming convo.) I hope everyone has a good day and enjoys the premiere : )

* * *

 **Operation I-Already-Charmed-Charming**

Henry and Killian were watching Star Wars when Snow and Charming came downstairs, coffee in hand.

It was obvious that neither of them had slept well, the loss of their daughter haunting any opportunities they had for sleep. Still, Snow walked over to the boys on the couch, asking as cheerfully as she could, "And how are you two?"

Killian couldn't muster a word. He smiled weakly at Snow, the strength he'd kept for Henry beginning to wear down.

"I thought it'd be a good idea to watch Star Wars," Henry said. "A nice way to catch up in the modern world before we catch up to Emma." He looked at Killian, whose eyes had grown darker since Snow's entrance. She made everything seem so much more real.

Snow came around the couch to put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "We will find her, Henry. We always do." She was smiling, but tears were pooling behind her eyes. They'd all begrudgingly gone home after the drop of the dagger, concluding a night's rest would be the best for everyone before determining how to find their way to Camelot.

Charming had stopped before really entering the room, observing the people on the couch: his wife, grandson and best mate. It hurt his heart to see who was missing, but he added, as he always did, "It's what our family does." He smiled at Snow before looking at Killian, and gesturing over to him. "Hook?"

When Charming drifted towards the kitchen, Killian took his lead and followed him there.

"You want a coffee?"

"No thanks, mate."

Charming set his on the table, before leaning forward on his hands. "How are you doing?"

Killian didn't miss that the dagger bearing Emma's name was resting on the center of the table. "Fine," he replied. It sounded more like a growl. He tried to make up for it. "I appreciate you letting me stay here last night."

Charming raised his eyebrows. "I thought that was a given."

Killian nodded, "Thanks, mate. Couldn't have been an easy decision."

Emma would chide him playfully. He could finally admit he was a hero, but he still seemed to question if others could see it, too.

The situation was tense, and Killian's eyes were tight on the dagger. Charming still managed a chuckle. "It actually was."

Killian looked up, tried to soften his eyes, but the dagger on the table only seemed to sharpen them. He remembered venting to Emma, he remembered actually voicing his thoughts on killing the crocodile—and he could still hear her response: _but then it would have your name written across it._

The irony was unreal.

He tried to give Charming his attention.

The prince said, "Emma has come far since she first arrived in Storybrooke." He shook his head. "She always—she had her walls up. Even though she'd finally come around to accepting me and Snow, and she had long since had a great relationship with Henry—I, _we_ , were all able to see what happened last night." He took a breath. "She loves you, and I know you love her. And people who love each other always find one another."

Killian's lips curved in a grim smile. "Aye, mate. I love her." He paused, stealing a glance at the dagger. "I just wish circumstances were…different."

"We all do."

Killian looked down. "I'd dedicated my life to vengeance. Centuries I spent trying to find this bloody object." He actually reached for it, running his thumb over Emma's name. "If only we could summon her." He spoke through gritted teeth, knowing that if it were even possible, she'd be attached to the thing he felt destined to kill.

"Regina has a plan."

Killian nodded, setting the thing down. His grip on the black handle was turning his knuckles white.

"Hook, I didn't call you over here to upset you."

"Alas, mate. You've reasons to be quite upset yourself."

"And I am. But I wanted to remind you of something. I talked to you, unknowingly, I may add, when you were Prince Charles. In your visit to the past."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Aye; what of it?"

"Those things I said to you are still true."

"You remember?"

Charming laughed, "Yes, I remember. Anyone who would have done those things for our daughter surely would be accepted here. You've changed, Hook. It's not a farce or a joke or a type of deceit. You're not Rumpelstiltskin."

"Aye, we've learned the hard way with him."

"Unfortunately it had to happen that way." Charming shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we will find Emma." He took a breath. "And save her the right way this time."

Killian nodded. "She has faith that you will."

Charming smiled, "As she has faith in you."

 _I like when people find their good hearts along the way._ She really was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

A knock at the door disrupted their small conversation, as Henry opened the door to let Regina and Robin in. They looked just as stressed as everyone else. Regina was taking off her gloves as Robin let the door shut behind them, his other hand at the small of Regina's back.

Henry led the rest of the gang into the kitchen with Killian and Charming. "It's time to find my mom. It's time for Operation Swan." He looked at Killian as he said it.

Killian could only smile when Henry used the name he'd created.

He'd gone to the end of time for Emma—and this time he'd go to the end of the world.

Operation Swan was a go.


End file.
